19 Entertainment
Background: 19 Entertainment is the production company behind So You Think You Can Dance? and most notably American Idol. The company was founded in 1985 by Simon Fuller, and bought by CKX in 2005, which was later renamed to CORE Media Group in 2012. In 2014, CORE became part of the EndemolShine Group, and filed for bankruptcy in 2016 only a month after the final episode of the FOX run of American Idol and the animated series ''Comedy World: The Animated Series'' on NBC. Currently, 19 Entertainment operates under EndemolShine North America. 1st Logo (October 6, 2001-April 11, 2003) Nickname: "The Circle 19" Logo: On a black background, we see an orange outline that contains multiple moving outlines. Each of the outlines are moving towards the outside of the outline containing them. A white flash appears and everything is replaced with an orange circle containing a black and white "19". A white circle rotates on the inside of the circle. A copyright notice for the company is below. Variants: *The circle is shown without the copyright notice on Seeing Double. It also is slightly longer. *On Pop Idol, the logo is a still in-credit with "Television" in between two lines. Here the number 19 is white. FX/SFX: The outlines moving, the flash... Cheesy Factor: ...which looks slightly choppy, although it was kinda passable for the time period. Music/Sounds: A hypnotic synth tune, which resembles the music that would be used in the following logo. Availability: Extremely rare. The original version appeared on the pilot episode of American Idol. It was also shown on Seeing Double. It is unknown if this logo was used on other programs/films from the era. The logo itself first appeared on Pop Idol, the first incarnation of the Idol series. Editor's Note: None to low for the main version. And none for the still variant. 2nd Logo (June 11, 2002-May 23, 2007) Nickname: "The Spinning 19" Logo: On a background with neon lights going by, we see a red circle, outlined with silver, with the number "19" on it. The "19" spins throughout, then "ENTERTAINMENT" flies under "19" and "19" gives it a shine. FX/SFX: The "19" spinning, "ENTERTAINMENT" flying under "19", the shine. Variants: *On the film named From Justin to Kelly, the logo is on black background and lacks the name. *On the American Idol game, the background is white and a FremantleMedia logo appears below. *In 2005, the logo got a CKX byline. It was red on So You Think You Can Dance, and white and off-center on American Idol (Rewind). *Another byline variant with all white text was seen on American Idol Presents: World's Worst Auditions. *A widescreen version exists, with a brighter background. However, it is not true widescreen, as the 4:3 version of the logo is placed on a stretched and blurred version of the logo. Music/Sounds: A different version of the last logo's theme. Availability: Seen on American Idol from 2002-2007, the first three seasons of Comedy World: The Animated Series, and the first two seasons of So You Think You Can Dance. Scare Factor: Low; the music and animation may make you dizzy. 3rd Logo (May 24, 2007-August 6, 2009) Nickname: "The Shining 19" Logo: On a gradient teal blue background with squares moving, we see the circle with "19" on it as seen in the last logo, which shines throughout. Under it is the byline "A CKX Company" (with the "X" in white and drawn with thick, long paint strokes). FX/SFX: The background, the "19" circle shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Seen on American Idol from 2007-2008, season 4 from NBC's Comedy World: The Animated Series and formerly well as So You Think You Can Dance on FOX. Scare Factor: Minimal. The animation is tamer, so it's less hypnotic. 4th Logo (January 13, 2009-June 2019) Nickname: "The Shining 19 II" Logo: We see a bunch of pins popping in like cameras, and they all form the number "19". A big flash occurs, turning the 19 into a standard typeface, and the CKX byline appears below. Variants: *Originally it was designed without the flag part of the "1". *Starting in 2013, the logo turns red without the flag part of the "1". This time, the byline says "A DIVISION OF CORE MEDIA GROUP", with the CORE logo at the right. FX/SFX: The pins popping in. Cheesy Factor: The result is very simple. Also, in the 2013 variant, the logo designers probably forgot to add the flag to the "1", as it disappears when the logo turns red. Not to mention the Core byline is STILL BEING USED even though the company went bankrupt! Music/Sounds: Various popping noises, followed by a synth note, with a ding at the end. Composed by Paul Hardcastle (interestingly, his most well-known song is called "19"). Availability: Starting with Season 5 from Comedy World: The Animated Series on NBC, American Idol and So You Think You Can Dance. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (June 2019-present) Nicknames: "Bland 19", "Generic 19", "Adobe AfterEffects Tutorial: Part 19" Logo: Starting off against a red background, a white line wipes in from the bottom to top left. The scene cuts back to reveal that it is the "1" from the previous logo. A white dot rises from the bottom to upper middle right as the colors "invert." The background turns white while the "1" turns red. A red circle appears around the perimeter of where the dot was and forms the "9" from the previous logo. The colors invert once more as the "9" finishes drawing. The scene abruptly jumps back at the tail end of the animation and the colors invert once again. The byline for Industrial Media appears below as the animation finishes. FX: The "19" forming and colors inverting. Way too simple and rushed looking. Music: An "airy" sounding synth chime as the logo forms, ending with an orchestral hit. Availability: Current. First appeared on So You Think You Can Dance?. Editor's Note: The logo's animation is very one dimensional and uninspiring. The constant color changes and jump cuts make the logo look more rushed than "artistic." However, this is to be expected in the modern age where almost every logo is bland and soulless. Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Debut Logos in 2001 Category:2002 Logos Category:2003 Logos Category:2007 Logos Category:2008 Logos Category:2009 Logos Category:Logos